The invention is relative to methods of producing oxazolidinones of general formula I 
in which
R1 signifies hydrogen; (C1-C12)-alkyl; (C2-C10)-alkenyl; (C2-C10)-alkinyl; (C1-C6)-alkyl which is substituted singly or multiply by equal or different groups from the group of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkylthio, xe2x80x94CN, (C2-C5)-alkoxycarbonyl and (C2-C6)-alkenyl; (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more groups from the group (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkylthio and halogen; (C5-C8)-cycloalkenyl; aryl or aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl which are unsubstituted or substituted in the aryl group; xe2x80x94OR6; NR7R8; or stands in conjunction with the adjacent carbonyl group for a protective group, especially boc, Z, TFA, alloc, teoc, formyl, tosyl, mesyl, fmoc, moc, suitable for protecting the amino group of an amino acid;
R2 and R3 signify, independently of one another and equally or differently hydrogen, (C1-C8)-alkyl or (C3-C8)-alkenyl, (C3-C8)-alkinyl or (C3-C8)-cycloallyl,
which above C-containing groups can be unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group containing halogen, hydroxy, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkenylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkinylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C8)-alkinyloxy, (C3-C7)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C7)-cycloalkoxy, cyano, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino, aryl, aryl-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, which last two groups cited in the aryl ring can be unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-halogen alkyl, (C1-C4)-halogen alkoxy; and
which groups R2 and R3 can be connected together to a 3-10-member ring which can also be N, O, S-heterosubstituted itself in addition to the cited substituents;
R4 can be hydrogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkinyl, aryl, alkaryl, aryl alkyl or cycloalkyl and the linear as well as the branched alkyl groups can contain halogen- and/or heteroatom substitution (N, O, S) either singly or multiply, just as the aliphatic or aromatic cycles;
R5 signifies a (C1-C2)-alkane diyl chain which can be substituted with up to four (C1-C4)-alkyl groups, (C3-C4)-alkenyl groups, (C3-C4)-alkinyl groups, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl groups and/or aryl groups, which alkane diyl chain itself as well as its substituents can be N, O, S-heterosubstituted
and two of the substituents of the alkane diyl chain can be connected to one another or one of the substituents of the alkane diyl chain with R4 even to a ring;
R6 signifies hydrogen, (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl or (C2-C8)-alkinyl, which above C-containing groups are unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group containing halogen, hydroxy, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkenylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkinylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C8)-alkinyloxy, (C3-C7)-cyClOalkyl, (C3-C7)-cycloalkoxy, cyano, mono-and di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino, carboxy, (C1-C8)-alkoxycarbonyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyloxycarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylmercaptocarbonyl, (C2-C8)-alkinyloxycarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C8) alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C8)-alkinylcarbonyl, 1-(hydroxy imino)-(C1-C6)-alkyl, 1-[(C1-C4)-alkylimino]-(C1-C4) -alkyl, 1-[(C1-C4)-alkoxyimino]-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyl amino, (C2-C8)-alkenylcarbonyl amino, (C2-C8)-alkinylcarbonyl amino, amino carbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylamino carbonyl, di-(C1-C6)-alkylamino carbonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylamino carbonyl, (C2-C6)-alkinylamino carbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxycarbonyl amino, (C1-C8)-alkylamino carbonyl amino, (C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyloxy, which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, nitro, (C1-C4)-alkoxy or optionally substituted phenyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylcarbonyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkinylcarbonyloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, phenyl-(C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxy, phenoxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, phenoxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyloxy, phenylcarbonyl amino, phenyl-(C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyl amino, which last-named 9 groups in the phenyl ring are unsubstituted or substituted simply or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-halogen alkyl, (C1-C4)-halogen alkoxy and nitro, and [containing] groups of the formulas xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x23Sixe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkoxy, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, CH(ORxe2x80x2)2 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CH(ORxe2x80x2)2 in which the Rxe2x80x2s in the cited formulas signify independently of each other hydrogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, phenyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-halogen alkyl, (C1-C4)-halogen alkoxy and nitro, or signify in pairs a (C2-C6)-alkane diyl chain and m=0 to 6, and [containing] a substituted alkoxy group of the formula Rxe2x80x3Oxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3(ORxe2x80x3)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkoxy in which the Rxe2x80x3 signify independently of each other (C1-C4)-alkyl or together (C1-C6)-alkane diyl and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 signifies hydrogen or (C1-C4)-alkyl, and
R7 and R8 have a significance, independently of one another and equally or differently, indicated for R6 and R7 and R8 can also be connected among themselves to a ring;
as well as is relative, e.g., to novel oxazolidinones obtainable according to the method of the invention and to the use of oxazolidinones.
1,3-oxazolidin-5-ones are especially significant as activated intermediates in the xcex1-selective reaction of xcex1-amino dicarboxylic acids with nucleophiles. Esters or amides can be produced from xcex1-amino dicarboxylic acids by reacting oxazolidinones with alcohols or amines in approximately 100% xcex1-regioselectivity under almost complete preservation of the optical activity of the initial product at the same time, that is, with decidedly high enantioselectivity.
xcex1-acid derivatives of aspartic acid and glutamic acid are used as pharmaceutical agents such as e.g. CCK antagonists (Drugs of the Future, 1993, 18, 919-31) and as sweeteners such as e.g. alitame (EP 34,876), aspartame (DE 21 07 411) and L-Asp-D-xcex1-amino alkanoyl-(S)-(xcex1-alkylbenzyl amides (WO 94/00028).
A protection of the xcex2- and xcex3-carboxyl function such, e.g., as ester is necessary for the xcex1-selective production of these substances. If this does not take place, mixtures of xcex1- and xcex2- and/or xcex3-substitution products result which must be purified in an expensive manner. This is the case if the readily producible inner anhydrides of general formula II are used for coupling (Houben-Weyl, volume 15/1, J. Chem. Soc. 1950, 1954, J. Chem. Soc. 1952, 24, DE 21 07 411, WO 87/03869).
The invention had the problem of developing a method permitting an xcex1-selective coupling of Asp and Glu using the relatively simply producible inner anhydrides. Furthermore, the invention had the problem of indicating novel N-acylated oxazolidinone derivatives which should permit as intermediate products the xcex1-selective coupling with amines or alcohols with the obtention of esters and amides from xcex1-amino dicarboxylic acids.
These and other problems not cited in detail are solved with a method by reacting cyclic anhydrides of general formula II 
in which R1, R4 and R5 have the significance indicated for formula I with carbonyl compounds of general formula III 
in which R2 and R3 have the significance indicated for formula I, or with compounds which produce, as precursors of the compounds of formula III under the conditions of the reaction, compounds of formula Ill during the reaction at temperatures between room temperature and approximately 150xc2x0 C., preferably in the presence of catalytic amounts of acids.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the cyclic anhydrides of general formula II can be obtained by reacting N-protected amino dicarboxylic acids of general formula IV 
in which R1, R4and R5 have the significance indicated for formula I with a dehydrating agent at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and approximately 150xc2x0 C. According to the invention it is not necessary thereby to isolate the inner anhydrides of general formula II, but rather they can be produced in situ.
Thus, in the above-named variant the oxazolidinone of general formula I can be obtained directly from the xcex1-amino dicarboxylic acids of general formula IV without taking the path via the isolation of the anhydride according to formula II. If, on the other hand, the anhydride of general formula II accumulates in a synthetic process, the target product of formula I striven for can be produced starting from the latter in likewise high yield and purity.
In an advantageous method variant all substances commonly known to an expert in the art can be used as dehydrating agents which substances can bring about the formation of an inner anhydride from a dicarboxylic acid. The dehydrating agents which can be used in the reaction of the invention include, among others, phosphorus pentoxide, thioyl chloride, orthoester, acetic hydride, etc. Acetic anhydride is especially preferred.
It has proven to be advantageous for the method of the invention to carry out the reaction in an organic solvent. All organic solvents which are inert under the reaction conditions to the reactants are suitable as solvent. Due to their good solvent power for anhydrides, organic carboxylic acids or their derivatives are especially preferred. Carboxylic acids with 1 to 5 C atoms are particularly preferred. Acetic acid is an especially preferred solvent.
The reaction for producing the N-acyl oxazolidinones of general formula I is preferably carried out at elevated temperatures between 50 and 150xc2x0 C. A temperature range between 70 and 120xc2x0 C. has proven to be especially advantageous.
All protonic acids and Lewis acids can be used as catalytically active acid within the framework of the invention. The following are possible, among others: Sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, sulfonic acids, p-TosOH, etc. Sulfonic acids are preferable and p-TosOH is especially preferable.
The method of the invention can be carried out with special success in the case of those compounds of formulas II or IV in which R4 stands for H and R5 for xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94. In the case of R5=xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 derivatives of aspartic acid are present and in the case of R5=xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 derivatives of glutamic acid or of the particular cyclic anhydrides are present.
Furthermore, it is also particularly advantageous within the framework of the invention that compounds are reacted in which R1 stands for H, that is, the xcex1-amino group is formyl-protected.
In addition, it is preferred in a further special method variant of the invention to react compounds of formula III in which R2 and R3 are hydrogen. Although it is possible according to the invention and is also preferred in many instances to use any ketones or aldehydes as carbonyl, compounds, the realization of the invention succeeds especially well if formaldehyde is used. In addition, formaldehyde has the additional advantage that it can also be used as a readily manageable depot form.
Thus, any depot form releasing formaldehyde in the actual reaction can be used as precursor of formaldehyde. Paraformaldehyde or trioxane, among others, are preferred. The splitting of these depot forms under the conditions of the reaction takes place acidically with a protonic acid or Lewis acid preferably used as catalyst for the splitting. Sulfonic acids, p-TosOH, trifluoroacetic acid, thionyl chloride, sulfuric acid, etc., among others, are possible. P-TosOH is preferred.
Novel oxazolidinones of general formula I also constitute subject matter of the invention 
in which
R1 is hydrogen;
R2 and R3 signify, independently of one another and equally or differently hydrogen, (C1-C8)-alkyl or (C3-C8)-alkenyl, (C3-C8)-alkinyl or (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, which above C-containing groups can be unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group containing halogen, hydroxy, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkenylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkinylmercapo, (C2-C8)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C8)-alkinyloxy, (C3-C7)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C7)-cycloalkoxy, cyano, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino, aryl, aryl-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, which last two groups cited in the phenyl ring can be unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-halogen alkyl, (C1-C4)-halogen alkoxy; and
which groups R2 and R3 can be connected together to a 3-10-member ring which can also be N, O, S-heterosubstituted itself in addition to the cited substituents;
R4 can be hydrogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkinyl, aryl, alkaryl, aryl alkyl or cycloalkyl and the linear as well as the branched alkyl groups can contain halogen- and/or heteroatom substitution (N, O, S) either singly or multiply, just as the aliphatic or aromatic cycles;
R5 signifies a (C1-C2)-alkane diyl chain which can be substituted with up to four (C1-C4)-alkyl groups, (C3-C4)-alkenyl groups, (C3-C4)-alkinyl groups, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl groups and/or aryl groups, which alkane diyl chain itself as well as its substituents can be N, O, S-heterosubstituted and two of the substituents of the alkane diyl chain can be connected to one another or one of the substituents of the alkane diyl chain with R4 even to a ring; with the exception of the oxazolidinone of formula I with R2=H, R3=CCl3, R5xe2x95x90CH2 and R4=H.
Oxazolidinones in which R4 is hydrogen and R5 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 are preferred.
Oxazolidinones in which R2 and R3 are each hydrogen are also preferred.
Subject matter of the invention is also constituted by oxazolidinones of general formula I in which R1 is aryl and the aromatic ring can carry halogen or other substituents up to threefold and R2-R4 are hydrogen and R5 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
The novel oxazolidinones are coupled in an especially advantageous manner in the presence of an auxiliary base e.g. with protected amino acids, yielding xcex1-selectively N-acyl-protected coupling products. Although the coupling products can be produced e.g. even without the use of the oxazolidinones of general formula I produced in accordance with the invention or of the novel oxazolidinones of general formula I in accordance with the invention, the use of the oxazolidinones in accordance with the invention is preferred since the xcex1-selectivity e.g. in the coupling of compounds of general formula II with alcohols or amines is distinctly below 100% and in many instances only at about 80% or less.
Therefore, the invention also has as subject matter the use of oxazolidinones indicated herein for the xcex1-selective production of esters of general formula V 
in which R1 and R5 have the significance indicated for formula I and
R9 signifies hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl or (C2-C8)-alkinyl, which above C-containing groups are unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group containing halogen, hydroxy, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C1-C8)-alkylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkenylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkinylmercapto, (C2-C8)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C8)-alkinyloxy, (C3-C7)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C7)-cycloalkoxy, cyano, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino, carboxy, (C1-C8)-alkoxycarbonyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyloxycarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylmercaptocarbonyl, (C2-C8)-alkinyloxycarbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyl, (C2-C8) alkenylcarbonyl, (C2-C8)-alkinylcarbonyl, 1-(hydroxy imino)-(C1-C6)-alkyl, 1-[(C1-C4)-alkylimino]-(C1-C4)-alkyl, 1-[(C1-C4)-alkoxyimino]-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkylcarbonyl amino, (C2-C8)-alkenylcarbonyl amino, (C2-C8)-alkinylcarbonyl amino, amino carbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkylamino carbonyl, di-(C1-C6)-alkylamino carbonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylamino carbonyl, (C2-C6)-alkinylamino carbonyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxycarbonyl amino, (C1-C8)-alkylamino carbonyl amino, (C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyloxy, which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, nitro, (C1-C4)-alkoxy or optionally substituted phenyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylcarbonyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkinylcarbonyloxy, (C1-C8)-alkylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, phenyl-(C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxy, phenoxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, phenoxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyloxy, phenylcarbonyl amino, phenyl-(C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyl amino, which last-named 9 groups in the phenyl ring are unsubstituted or substituted simply or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-halogen alkyl, (C1-C4)-halogen alkoxy and nitro, and [containing] groups of the formulas xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, Rxe2x80x23Sixe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkoxy, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, CH(ORxe2x80x2)2 and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CH(ORxe2x80x2)2 in which the Rxe2x80x2s in the cited formulas signify independently of each other hydrogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, phenyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted singly or multiply, preferably up to three times, by equal or different groups from the group of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-halogen alkyl, (C1-C4)-halogen alkoxy and nitro, or signify in pairs a (C2-C6)-alkane diyl chain and m=0 to 6, and [containing] a substituted alkoxy group of the formula Rxe2x80x3Oxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3(ORxe2x80x3)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkoxy in which the Rxe2x80x3 signify independently of each other (C1-C4)-alkyl or together (C1-C6)-alkane diyl and Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 signifies hydrogen or (C1-C4)-alkyl,
by reaction with alcohols of general formula VI
Hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
in which R9 has the significance indicated for formula V in an organic solvent in the presence of a base.
In addition thereto, the invention also comprises the use of the oxazolidinones of general formula produced or defined herein for the xcex1-selective production of amides of general formula VII 
in which R1 and R5 have the significance indicated for formula I and R10 and R11 have the significance, independently of one another and equally or differently, of R9 and can, moreover, be combined with one another to a ring
by reaction with amines with amines of general formula VIII 
in which R10 and R11 have the significance indicated for formula VII in an organic solvent in the presence of a base.
The use of the oxazolidinones of the invention for producing amides by reaction with amines of general formula VIII with formula VIII standing for L-phenylalaninemethyl ester, D-alanine-2,2,4,4-tetramethylthietan-3-yl amide or D-amino butyric acid-(2S)-phenyl-propanamide or in which R10=R11=n-pentyl or R10=n-pentyl and R11=3-methoxy-n-propyl is especially preferred.
Thus, the invention also finally comprises a method for the xcex1-selective production of esters and amides of general formula V or VII which is characterized in that N-acyl-oxazolidinones of general formula I are brought to reaction with alcohols or amines of general formula VI or VIII in an organic solvent in the presence of an auxiliary base and that in order to produce the oxazolidinone of general formula I aldehydes or ketones of general formula III are reacted with N-acyl-amino acid anhydrides of general formula II at rather high temperatures, preferably 50xc2x0 C., especially preferably temperatures above 50xc2x0 C. and quite especially preferably temperatures above 100xc2x0 C., preferably in the presence of a catalytic amount of acids. In addition, the amino acids of general formula IV can be brought to a reaction with aldehydes or ketones of general formula III.
In a preferred method variant of the invention an inert organic solvent is used in which oxazolidinones of general formula I and alcohols or amines of general formulas VI and VIII dissolve to an extent sufficient for the course of the reaction, preferably ether, halogenated solvents or sterically exacting alcohols, with iospropanol or 2-butanol being especially preferred.
In an advantageous method variant all basic compounds can be used as base which dissolve in the organic solvent in which the reaction takes place and which do not react themselves with the oxazolidinone of general formula I as well as which have a base strength sufficient for deprotonizing the oxazolidinone of general formula I on the carboxyl function. Tert. amines are preferred and triethylamine or tributylamine are especially preferred.
Finally, all organic solvents in which the anhydrides of formula II dissolve can be considered favorably as organic solvents of the reaction for producing oxazolidinone. Short-chain carboxylic acids are preferred and acetic acid is quite especially preferred.
An economical and universally applicable method was found therewith in a totally surprising and unexpected manner for coupling, among others, aspartic acid and glutamic acid xcex1-selectively via the anhydride route with nucleophiles. In an advantageous modification of this method the amino dicarboxylic acid anhydrides are reacted in an organic solvent with the assistance of catalytic amounts of a strong acid with aldehydes or ketones. The oxazolidinone obtained in this manner can be coupled e.g. in the presence of a base with L-Phe-OMe. Formyl-aspartame is xcex1-selectively obtained. According to the state of the art formyl-Asp-anhydride has been used up to the present in the aspartame process as a reactive intermediate stage which only permits a regioisomeric ratio of xcex1-formyl-aspartame/xcex2-formyl-aspartame like 80/20.
The method of the invention is used with particular advantage for producing oxazolidinones of aspartic acid. These compounds have a significant position as intermediate stage for dipeptide sweeteners.
Furthermore, it is preferred according to the invention to heat a formyl amino acid anhydride of general formula II in glacial acetic acid with paraformaldehyde in the presence of catalytic amounts of paratoluene sulfonic acid to 100xc2x0 C. This strategy allows the complete reaction of the anhydride to the oxazolidinone of general formula I (R2, R3=H). The following example explains the invention: